Snow's Art Contest
by Snowcrystal of Thunderclan
Summary: Are you a artist wanting you work shown? A new-timer? Anything at all? Well... I have something for you! I want profile pictures and you can show them of to the world! (Of FanFiction... XD) I will say your username in the summery of that story. Have fun! {The Picture is by Goldskies5}
1. Art Contest

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) You have to have the title in there someplace.**

 **5) I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **WINNNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **WINNER!:  
**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	2. SOMEONE ACTALLY SAW THIS!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) You have to have the title in there someplace.**

 **5) I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **WINNNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	3. I am happy!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) You have to have the title in there someplace.**

 **6) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5) I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.  
** **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	4. I have some claims!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) You have to have the title in there someplace.**

 **6) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5) I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.  
** **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	5. Jumps for joy

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) You have to have the title in there someplace.**

 **6) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5) I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.  
** **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	6. Whistles

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) You have to have the title in there someplace.**

 **6) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5) I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.  
** **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	7. NEW PROJECTS!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5)I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **** **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors Stereotypes**

 **In Vision: Two Cats (Wolffang and Snowcrystal) sitting on chairs at a computer... Or something.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Wolf's Profile Pic**

 **In Vision: Spottedfur and Wolffang doing something together. Idk...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	8. Guess Who Won!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5)I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan (Forfeited)**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors Stereotypes**

 **In Vision: Two Cats (Wolffang and Snowcrystal) sitting on chairs at a computer... Or something.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Wolf's Profile Pic**

 **In Vision: Spottedfur and Wolffang doing something together. Idk...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	9. Wolf Is Happy!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5)I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan (Forfeited)**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors Stereotypes**

 **In Vision: Two Cats (Wolffang and Snowcrystal) sitting on chairs at a computer... Or something.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Wolf's Profile Pic**

 **In Vision: Spottedfur and Wolffang doing something together. Idk...**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	10. Another Contester! Yeah!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I ahd in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5)I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? Yeah. That works. Also, if you want, you can have faded cats, from different scenes, around it. Like Froststar on the Highrock, The Littermates walking home from Windclan, Snowpaw finding Leaf, when Tree and Brach make a apperence, WolfXSpotted cuteness, etc.**

 **Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan (Forfeited)**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn and** **Wayward Starchaser**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probley change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors Stereotypes**

 **In Vision: Two Cats (Wolffang and Snowcrystal) sitting on chairs at a computer... Or something.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Wolf's Profile Pic**

 **In Vision: Spottedfur and Wolffang doing something together. Idk...**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	11. Hello!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I had in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5)I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? **

**Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan (Forfeited)**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn and** **Wayward Starchaser**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probably change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors Stereotypes**

 **In Vision: Two Cats (Wolffang and Snowcrystal) sitting on chairs at a computer... Or something.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Wolf's Profile Pic**

 **In Vision: Spottedfur and Wolffang doing something together. Idk...**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: The Story Of My Life: Into The Wild**

 **In Vision: Suprise me.**

 **Contestants** **:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**


	12. I'M ON A ROLL!

**Hi! I want some profile pics that fit my stories! Bellow I have the description of what I had in mind... but it doesn't mean you have to do it! Please send me link that works (Please!) and I will pick the best one. It will tell you under the story thing if someone won and who won. PM me if you have any questions! Thank you!**

 **Rules:**

 **1) Please don't get mad.**

 **2) Keep it at a T or less. Maybe a K plus.**

 **3) Make sure it can fit in the picture spot.**

 **4) No flaming, bugging, hating anyone just because they won/are running against you.**

 **5)I will add more when I think of them.**

* * *

 **Name: Snowkit's Fate**

 **WARNING!: Some spoilers in the next thing so please, go read the story before you read this.**

 **In Vision: I was thinking something like The Power Of Three thing with two cats on the side and one in the middle. With the glowing feature please. 1) It looks soooo COOL! WARNING!: DO NOT READ #2 UNLESS YOU ARE READY FOR A SPOILER! And 2) They glow/sparkle when they use their powers . Maybe Snowpaw in front and Lightningpaw on the Left and Flamepaw on the Right? **

**Other: You can do Fan Art on all my stories of things that happen in the story! Just say it is based of my story and send me a link so I can see it!**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx and Shadowskies of Lightningclan (Forfeited)**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Reads 'Sunkit's Destiny'**

 **In Vision: Maybe a girl with a book in one hand and a pencil/pen in another. Or the girl is at the computer with it clearly stating the stories.**

 **Other: I think she stopped but, whatever.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild (Fixed)**

 **In Vision: I don't know! Maybe have the Father, the Mother, and the tiny kit? Idk... this would be a good one for you xXArtisticDreamerXx! XD**

 **Other: This is also used for HMOL Forum Challenge - Lovechild.**

 **Contestants: BananaCreamPlatypies  
**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Goldenflower Sings To Tigerstar**

 **In Vision: Maybe have tons of notes and papers, pens and pencils, with various things on them. And on the top... you can have the letter there.**

 **Other: Eh...**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **Dumb Ways To Die**

 **In Vision: Maybe a lot of stupid cats doing stupid things. Idk...**

 **Other: What's up?**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn**

 **WINNNER!: MistonDawn  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation**

 **In Vision: I was thinking... maybe things like make-up, footballs, a guitar, sheets of music, cloths, a class schedule, a packet, and just random things scattered everywhere.**

 **Other: PLEASE have the guitar in it! Oh! And the same can go for** **Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed. But, you can make another one if you guys want.**

 **Contestants: MistonDawn and** **Wayward Starchaser**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors High: The Next Generation OC's Needed  
**

 **In Vision: Maybe a list of OCs? Idk...  
**

 **Other: You can use the same one for Warriors High:The Next Generation. If no one does this one... I will just use the one for Warriors High.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name:** **HMOL Challenge - Getting 9 Lives**

 **In Vision: Maybe have the place described in the story.**

 **Other: I should probably change the name 'cause the owner changed the name to A Dove's Flight.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow's Art Contest**

 **In Vision: Maybe lots of painting utensils? Idk...**

 **Other: Yeah! Of course I added this in!**

 **Contestants: Goldskies5  
**

 **WINNER!: Goldskies5  
**

* * *

 **Name: Warriors Stereotypes**

 **In Vision: Two Cats (Wolffang and Snowcrystal) sitting on chairs at a computer... Or something.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Wolf's Profile Pic**

 **In Vision: Spottedfur and Wolffang doing something together. Idk...**

 **Contestants: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

 **WINNER!: xXArtisticDreamerXx**

* * *

 **Name: The Story Of My Life: Into The Wild**

 **In Vision: Suprise me.**

 **Contestants** **:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Tied**

 **In Vision: Surprise me.**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **Name: Snow Read's 'The kit of Fallen Leaves and Hollyleaf'**

 **In Vision: Maybe Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves and (maybe) Blazekit watching Sweetkit from the sky. Other then that, read the story and figure out what you want to do. :)**

 **Contestants:**

 **WINNER!:**

* * *

 **There! I think I am done! PM me if you are working on it! Tell me when you are done! Thanks!**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a boy. The boy was born. The boy grew up. The boy got married. The boy had children with his wife. The boy died. The end.


	13. Quick Update of Exactly 50 Words

**I didn't feel like updating my file so...**

 **yea.**

 **:) :) :)**

 **I just want a pic of Jay and Rose, Jay and Hawk, Jay and Hawk and Rose and Dustin, etc. Just, please, make sure it fits! This is for my new story, Hurricane. Go check it out please!**

* * *

 **I'm going to do a little story for now on at the end of this.**

* * *

Once there was a kit named Greenkit. Greenkit is green, Greenkit has green, and Greenkit will have green.


End file.
